


Pure fox spirit

by LegendaryDane



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defenders
Genre: Chinese dragons, Dragon!Hunk, Dragon!Lance, Dragon!Shiro, First Kiss, Fluff, Fox spirit!Katie Holt, Fox spirit!Keith, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Keith (Voltron)-centric, Keith is a cinnamon roll, Keith loves Hippos, Keith/Lance - Freeform, Lance is a spiritual dragon, M/M, Pure Keith, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Yes i love dragon aus to much, blushing Keith, tags will change as I go along
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-10 21:20:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17433722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegendaryDane/pseuds/LegendaryDane
Summary: “Listen up, either you become a slave to the King... or you become mine.” Lance smirked.Keith returned a puzzled look, “What do you mean?” Keith averted his gaze at the ground and turned a shade of crimson, “o-oh...”





	1. Day 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is like an idea i’ve been thinking of for ages and yes. Voltron as dragons is life. I love dragon aus a bit to much..
> 
> Anyway, i’m not sure if i’m going to continue this but you know.. Based on what you guys think rly. Or i’m gonna end up like posting another chapter the day after because i don’t have a life.
> 
> Enjoy!o(〃＾▽＾〃)o

In Altea, was a busy dusty beige road that housed many small stores on both sides. Small conversations could be heard and it was fairly busy. However, the only stall that wasn’t getting any customers was Keith’s.

That was until a wealthy looking old man walked over and asked for a loaf of fresh bread.

“That will be 10 mellings.” Keith began to place the loaf of bread into a bag.

“H-Here you go lad..” The old man in front of him handed him 19 rusty coins unknowingly. He probably had a problem with his sight.

Keith took the mellings and sneaked 8 mellings into his pocket. He gave 1 melling as change and handed the elderly man his bread.

“T-Thank you.” And the man went on his way. Easy, he thought.

He would probably be waiting another few hours until the next customer and then he noticed the wealthy man walk slowly into the forest. Perfect. Keith thought he could probably steal the man’s money without being caught. He closed up his store quickly and ran stealthily into the forest and into some trees.

This was the normal for Keith, if he had learned anything over the past 100 years, was that he had to take every oppertunity he could.

Keith, being a nine tailed fox spirit, had the power to do whatever he wanted since he could hypnotise and enter peoples dreams, but for some reason he never liked the idea. Not to mention, it made him really tired afterwards.

So every month, when he was running low on money, he would pick one target and steal half of their money, just enough so that they could live. He had been doing his for over 20 years now and so far it worked.

He could also morph into whatever he wanted and right now he was clothed in some red work clothes and was currently a human called Keith. He had black hair that ended around his shoulders and a muscular build... but he was quite small. He could transform between his fox form and human form freely, but no matter what, he couldn’t change his purple eyes.

He hid behind a tall oak tree just around 20 feet away from the street and closed his eyes. He opened his mouth and out came a ball of fire. Fox fire. He grabbed the floating flame and grasped it in his hand, and soon a bright small red light enveloped his body.

He felt his hands and feet transform into paws and mouth out into a snout. He had pointy ears and used his illusion magic to hide his other 8 tails.

He had white fur with accents of red under his eyes and black ears and paws. His tail was white and faded into a red at the tips. He had transformed into a fox.

With his new appearance, he sniffed the ground and honed in on the old man’s scent.

 

After a few minutes of scurrying around in the leaves, he reached a clearing with a river that separated the land into two.

His ear twitched and instantly, causing him to turn his attention to the source of the sound.

There was the old man, back lying against the tree and empty bag by his side. His eyes were closed and Keith could tell he was sleeping.

Carefully, he sneaked through the trees until he was close enough to the man that he could touch his feet.

Keith turned his head and scanned the area for any passerbys. Once he was sure the area was clear, he approached the old man slowly, hiding his presence with illusion magic.

Keith got closer and closer and placed his fluffy paws into the old mans pocket and found his wallet.

Jackpot. Keith quickly opened it to find the purse overflowing with mellings.

He dumped half of the coins into the mans pocket and placed the wallet into his fluffy tail.

Keith turned his small, fluffy body around and planned his route back to the trees.

Until..., “Foolish fox spirit.” Something grabbed his tail, causing him to whip his head around.

Keith tugged at his tail but to no avail, and found himself face to face with the elderly man, hand painfully tight around his tail; he was smirking?

Keith stared at him, eyes wide with surprise. He closed his eyes and began to use his illusion magic. He put the old man into a trance and forced him to relive his happiest memories. But... It didn’t work? He was still staring daggers into Keith and kept his vice-like grip on his tail.

Keith tugged and tugged and the man let go, causing Keith to tumble and fall onto his back. Paws in the air.

All of a sudden, water from the river began floating and encircled the old man. He began to glow.

Keith had heard of this once and he knew he had to get out of there. But for some reason he couldn’t move an inch. His body was glued to the ground. Eyes fixated on the figure before him.

The water dispersed from the man, glittering under the sunlight and falling to the ground in droplets.  
But what made Keith’s jaw drop all the way to the floor was the creature standing, no wait, floating before him.

It was a blue chinese dragon with short stubby arms that ended with sharp claws. He had a snake like body and whiskers that came from his face and reached all the way to the floor.

The dragon flew towards Keith and picked him up and clenched a hand around Keith’s waist so he couldn’t get away.

Keith squirmed in the dragons grasp.

“I am the spiritual dragon, Lance, and i have been watching you for a while now.” Lance brought his hand towards his face so that they were face to face, Keith giving him an unsettling glare. “That’s 12 robbings this year..”

Keith revealed all 9 of his fluffy tails in the dragons grasp and forced Lance’s hand open with them.

He gracefully jumped down with ease and stood on the ground staring up at the amused dragon.

Keith closed his eyes and 9 flames hovered above each tail. He grabbed each flame with his 9 tails and became surrounded by a tornado of fire.

Lances flew back a few paces and watched as the flames around the fox calmed down.

Lance widened his eyes and blushed madly. He was so glad that he was a dragon or else he wouldn’t be able to live it down.

He had been following Keith around for about a year on orders of the dragon king to press charges for robbery, but Lance might tweak that just a bit right now.

Before him stood a glaring man with white unruly hair that ended just below his shoulders. He had nine fluffy white tails that faded into red at the tips and the most captivating purple eyes that reminded Lance of lavander. The man had thick black eyebrows and red markings on his cheeks. He had fluffy black ears that stood out from his snow white hair. Red glowing flames surrounded him and highlighted his features. He wore a white robe that looked like a kimono decorated with red and black ribbon.

“It’s Keith,” he sent Lance a snarl. Of course Lance already knew his name.

Lance flew down to the ground and water had enveloped him and disappeared by the time he reached the ground, sprinkling into the air and onto the ground.

He had tan caramel skin and the bluest eyes that looked like the ocean. Luckily his human form was taller than Keith’s. 

He walked towards Keith and got right in his face so that almost their noses were touching. Lance smirked. He wore a long sleeved navy shirt that spread out at the ends and black pants that was decorated with many unescessary belts.

Lance lifted Keith’s chin and raised his eyes so that they were face to face. Blue staring into purple. Keith squeaked in surprise, “D-Dont , dont t-t-touch me...” He grabbed Lances wrist in an attempt to pull it off.

In the entire year that he had been watching Keith, he realised nobody had touched him once. What that make him sensitive to touch? Lance betted it did and the scene playing before him proved it.

“Listen up, either you become a slave to the King... _or you become mine.” Lance smirked._

Keith returned a puzzled look, “What do you mean?” Keith averted his gaze at the ground and turned a shade of crimson, “o-oh...”

Keith smacked Lance’s hand away from his face and turned around crossing his arms.

Not once in his entire lifetime had Keith ever had experience with... dating? Nevermind a confession. 

His mind was doing summersaults and he felt butterflies in his stomach. He never _ever_ expected something like this to happen and he barley got any physical contact, like at all. Dating came with touching right?

Lance could tell that Keith was blushing since it crept up to his ears. “G-Give G-....” He cleared his throat, “Give me 3 days...” 

“Hmmm? Why 3?”

“Becasue a friend once told me 3 was the perfect number.”

“Then this counts as day 1 right?

Keith paused for a minute, “Y-Yeah? I guess so..”

Keith turned around, showing Lance the most embarrast, yet angryish pout ever. His face was still as bright as it could get (which lance could tell because it crept to his ears) and before Lance knew it, Keith had been surrounded by the dancing flames and simply disappeared. 

He mumbled to himself, “White suits him...”


	2. Day 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith finds himself in the house of an old friends and extremely exhausted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is! Only didn’t take very long but enjoy!

Keith quietly reappeared behind a small store with a green door and light-green tinted windows.

He stumbled towards the door, white hair replaced with black once again.

He pushed the door open a bit to hard that it sent the door-stop flying. A figure rushed in and hovered next to his arm.

Keith’s vision was to blurred to see. He could hear faint mumbling and focused all his remaining energy on trying to figure out who was there.

He could just make out the silhouette of a small boy before he closed his eyes and collapsed to the floor.

 

 

Keith opened his eyes. Morning light seeping into his eyes. He sat up with a jolt and darted his eyes from left to right around the room.

Realising nobody was around, he inspected the scene before him. He brushed his black bangs away from his eyes and stared at the walls.

They were a very very faint green and matched perfectly with the mahogany brown furniture. He recognised this room! It was his friend’s room; he opened his mouth in an attempt to shout their name but no noise came out.

He pulled his hand and touched his throat... Realising it was pointless, he slowly stood up from the bed he was in and gradually made his way towards the door.

Just as he was about to fall over his own feet, a small person had wrapped their arms around his waist, preventing him from falling to the ground.

The person had a worried look on their face that looked quite agitated, “ I told you not to do it again! Look what happened to you!”

Keith proped himself against the wall so he was standing and tried to speak but to no avail.

The person walked over to the bed and sat down on its edge so that they were facing Keith.

They stared at each other for a while before the spoke, “ What happened this time... Lemme go get you a pen and paper first.”

After a few seconds, the person entered the room and handed keith the pen and paper. They wore a green kimono that had pink cherry blossoms on the sides. Their light brown hair ended above their shoulders and they wore circular glasses.

‘ɪᴍ sᴏʀʀʏ ᴘɪᴅɢᴇ, ʙᴜᴛ ɪғ ɪ ᴅɪᴅɴᴛ ᴛʜᴇɴ ɪ ᴍɪɢʜᴛ ʜᴀᴠᴇ ɴᴏᴛ ɢᴏᴛᴛᴇɴ ᴀᴡᴀʏ.' Keith held up the paper facing Pidge.

“Tch tch, You know your body can’t handle teleporting anymore!” Pidge flailed his hands everywhere, “You know it isn’t safe but you... Y-You can’t jus-!”

Keith shoved the piece of paper in front of Pidges face, ‘ɪ ᴄᴀɴ ᴇxᴘʟᴀɪɴ! ᴊᴜsᴛ ʟᴇᴛ ᴍᴇ ʜᴀᴠᴇ ᴍʏ ᴠᴏɪᴄᴇ ʙᴀᴄᴋ ᴘʟᴇᴀsᴇ...'

Pidge read the note and glared at Keith, then he snapped his fingers and Keith felt as if a piece of wood had been removed from his throat.

“T-Thanks...”

“Tch... Now then.. What happened!”

“I-I.... I met the spiritual dragon? And he wante-“

“YOU WHAT?!”  
Pidge looked at him, jaw hanging and eyes wide open.

“I said i-“

“KEITH! You know what this means right?!”

“Nnnn... No.”

“It means you either die, or you become a slave!”

Keith walked back and hit the wall with a thud. Then he remebered what Lance said.

“You know i cant cover you this time Keith! This is the spiritual drag-“

“But he gave me another choice...”

“And.. And that is?”

“That i...” Keith swallowed and turned a bright shade of red.  
“That Th- That I...”

“That you what!”

Keith whispered, “Become his...”

Keith looked up at Pidge who looked like he was going to explode with laughter. “No Way...” Pidge fell back onto the bed and belted out into tears from laughing to hard.  
“K-Keith! The Keith that has never had a relationship w-with anyone in 100 Y-Years!”

Keith stared at the laughing Pidge in disbelief and embarrassment, “I- I don’t know what... What to do.”

Pidge recovered from their laughing fit and sat back up, wiping away any stray tears, “Give it a try!”

“B-But!”

“But it’s either you slave away from the dragon King, or you go out with this person!”

“What if I don’t know what to do or say!?”

“Then you don’t...and you fail whilst trying”

“Y-Your not helping...”

Keith slumped onto the ground and covered his face with his hands.

“Just make sure you don’t push yourself okay Keith...”

Keith peeped through his hands and noticed that Pidge was no longer laughing, but looked more... serious... more sad.

“M’kay..”

They had been friends for more than 100 years now and had been through thick and thin. Pidge was the only one Keith could really talk to since they were both fox spirits.

This had happened once before, when Pidge had gotten caught stealing and Keith had teleported them away. But just as they were escaping, Keith got impaled in the side by a guard, limiting his strength.

“Promise me...” Pidge was now sitting next to Keith on the floor, Wiping something away from his face.

“I promise..”

 

 

After Keith had left, he walked back to his shop and went in through the back door only to find a sleepy Lance lying on the counter.

Upon realising Keith’s arrival, Lance shot up into the air and flew to greet Keith.

“Hey bud! Have you thought about it yet?”

Keith walked past Lance and headed straight to the fridge and ignored him.

Lance hovered over Keith’s shoulder and flew back to the couch and hid.

Keith opened the cupboard and found a few crumbs and half a loaf of bread.

“Lance... Are you telling me that you ate everything i had planned to sell for today!?” Keith strengthened his grip around the cupboard handle, accidentally breaking it in the process.

“eek.... Well I erm, I ...did?”

Keith snapped his head towards Lance and stared daggers towards him... Lance could see the heat radiating from Keith.

“Lance.”

“Y-Yes?”

“Do you have any money.”

“Aha ha ha...nope...”

“C-can you help me make some more...”

“......What?”

“Can you help me make some.. some more..”

“Ermmm..”

“Please..”

Keith’s once threatening glare had been replaced by a flushed face and a Lance heard a really loud rumble from Keith’s belly.

“Pwahahahah! You should have just told me you were hungry!”  
Lance retreated from his spot behind the couch and flew carelessly towards the counter.

Out of nowhere, he felt bloodlust emit from somewhere in the room. He turned his head towards the source and noticed Keith had unsheathed his claws and had already pounced of the ground towards Lance, tackling him to the wooden planks in the process.

Lance opened his eyes in confusion and was met with Keith’s sharpened claws at his throat. Ready to pierce any moment.

Keith’s eyes were gleaming red and his face cold as stone. 

“K-Keith?”

Keith blinked a few times and his purple eyes returned. He jumped of Lance and scrambled to underneath the counter, hands over his face and knees to his chest.

“M’sorry... I’m just really... Hungry..”

Lance looked at Keith in disbelief. Now he had seen hungry mouths in the dragon palace since his best friend, Hunk, has he greatest cooking in the world. But this... This was on a whole new level.

Lance slowly reached a hand towards Keith and when he was within range, grabbed Keith’s wrist and yanked him into his lap on the floor.

“I’ll make you a whole buffet if it makes you happy..” Lance stroked Keith’s hair and hugged him with his other arm causing him to flinch. Yep. Still wasn’t used to the whole touching thing.

“That... That would be nice..” Keith couldn’t help but heat up... A lot. If Lance was looking, he thought he would probably look like a tomato.

 

The two spent the rest of the night cooking and chatting. Keith and Lance sharing stories of he last and things they liked and disliked.

Before they knew it, they had cooked 5 plates full of food that Keith and Lance (Mostly Keith) gladly finished.

“Good night Keith!” Keith was standing at the door frame, waving Lance off.

“G-Good night!” Keith meekly waved with a faint rose dusting his cheeks.

Lance turned around and flew back towards Keith, “I forgot something!”

“What did you forget?” Keith sent him a curious look.

Lance flew directly towards Keith and planted a Kiss on Keith’s forehead, “This...” And he turned tail into the night sky, leaving behind a very very flustered Keith.

And that was the end of day 2.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew! I’ve decided that i’m going to finish this fic since i know that i won’t be able to sleep otherwise... See you soon!
> 
> ヽ(^。^)丿


	3. Day 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The third day comes and Lance has too hurry before it’s too late.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahahaha... I.. I didn’t expect this to be so long and well, i was going to upload this chapter ages ago so erm oopsies! 
> 
> It took me way to long, but I keep starting new prompts and wanting to finish them T-T

“Lance, it’s been a year now. Have you captured the target?”

“Ahahaha.. You see the thing is..”

“WHAT?! You still haven’t caught him?!” Lance moved his ear away from the shining blue gem. 

“N-No? But I will soon! So you just have to wait a bit longer!”

The man he was talking to had a low husky voice and had a lot of power. Not to mention he was the dragon King...

“Speed it up.” The man let out a long sigh, “please.” 

“T-Thanks Shiro.” He coughed and then corrected himself, “Your majesty.”

Once the gem stopped glowing, Lance gripped it in his hand, crushing it in the process. _‘What am i going to do now?’_ He would have to somehow hide Keith and give the Dragon King a fake...But he had to hurry or else it would be to late. 

It was getting chilly up in the mountains, so Lance clicked his fingers, and teleported from the top of a mountain, to Keith’s front door.

**Knock Knock**

Lance saw the silhouette of a person through the blinds of the window and began to chuckle. The person had fallen off what Lance assumed to be a couch and had hit the floor with an audible grunt.

He followed the persons shadow to the side of the window and was greeted by a very flustered Keith (Who had a pink nose, probably from when he fell).

He wore a simple white night dress that ended just below his knees; it was decorated with some accents of frills and little ribbons. His black hair was messy and gave away that he was either really worried or asleep. _‘How can One person be so cute?! Like really? A night dress?! Not to-‘_

“L-Lance!” Get in here quickly!” Keith interrupted Lance’s thoughts and grabbed his wrist, throwing him inside the house. He locking the door behind them and rushed over to the window (Still dragging Lance around) using his free hand to peek through the curtains. He whipped his head back around to Lance and pushed him onto the couch, darting down the halls. Lance could guess that he was looking for something, based on the noises of clashing and ruffling. A few moments later, Keith burst back into the room carrying an old box. He Sat down next to Lance and placed the box on the table.

Keith rummaged through the box, old pieces of paper flying out. Lance looked over Keith’s shoulder and into the box, _S-Scrolls?! No way..._ Lance snatched the scroll that Keith had in his hand and skimmed the ancient writing. “Ha. Ha.. These are fake right..?”

Keith folded his arms and shot Lance a cocky smirk, “HeHeHe! I made all of these myself!”

“Your joking. These are all high-tiered magic scrolls!? There was only one person who could make this... kind of... scroll....No way.”

“Yep!” Keith pulled a younger out at Lance, “This is only one of my redeeming qualities!”

Lance flopped down onto the couch and felt his soul leave his body, the person he was courting was the one and only ancient scroll-maker. Then the thought hit him, _‘The scroll maker was believed to have died a long time ago!’_

“Keith?”

“Yeah?”

“Are you dead?”

“No? Why?” Keith shot him a confused look.

“Because i’m glad.”

Keith scrambled backwards and off the couch, back hitting the floor, “W-w-what! What are you on a-about!”

Keith stared at the ceiling from the floor, Lances smirking face coming into his view forcing Keith to hide his embarrassment with his hands. Lance held a hand out that Keith took hesitatingly, and just, kinda lay there, staring at Lance.

“You sure have fallen for me, huh.”

Keith shot him a confused glare, “What, no? I fell from the couch?” Lance remembered how clueless Keith was, so he pulled him up off the floor and into his arms, carrying Keith bridal style.

“L-Lance! Put me do-down!” Keith flailed in Lances arms and just smiled down at a very red Keith, but found himself diving when Keith flailed out of his arms. Luckily Lance caught Keith in time and they both crash landed on the couch.

Lance bumped his head on the arm of the couch, making him go slightly dizzy. He looked up and rubbed his head, regaining his senses. But what he saw sent blood pumping straight to his dick, small bulge prodding his pants.

Keith was lying on the couch doggy style with his ass in the air with one of his legs draped over Lances shoulder (literally in front of Lances face) showing almost everything to Lance. One move from Keith and the thin fabric that was just barely covering the top of his ass would reveal the lock to Lance’s very big key.

Suddenly, Keith grunted and began to shuffle, giving Lance the perfect view of his pucker. _‘He’s not wearing any underwear. He’s not wearing any underwear! **He’s not wearing any underw- ‘**_ “Mmmm.. L-Lance?”

“YES!?” Lance had backed up as much as he could, secretly admiring the sight before him, “K-KEITH! Y-y-your ass! It’s showing!” Lance had his fingers over his eyes but left gaps between his fingers so he could see.

Immediately Keith shot up, pulling the thin fabric back over his ass and running down the halls, making a sharp right into the bathroom.

Lance just sat on the couch, face flushed and extremely hard. He would have to do something about that later.

He waited for a few more moments and heard the lock on the door click. Keith came out the hall, arms folded and eyes looking anywhere but Lance. He slowly made his way back to the couch and continued searching as if nothin had happened. Lance would have felt offended, but the most obvious crimson blush was plastered onto the smaller boys face.

“Did you see anything.” Keith still has his attention focused on the scrolls.

“N-N-No? ... Yes...”

“Okay.”

“Okay? Eh Cool i guess.” Lance stole a glance at Keith and realised his eyes were watering, “K-Keith? Hey are you okay?”

He jumped across the couch and pulled Keith into a giant bear hug, “It’s okay. I will protect you no matter what.” 

Keith finally wrapped his arms around Lance and buried his face into Lance’s chest, “O-Okay...” They sat like that for a few more seconds until Keith spoke up, “Lance?”

“Yeah?”

“Something hard is poking me.”

Lance exploded into the air, bumping his head on the ceiling, falling back into the couch.

“Lance? Are you okay?” Keith crawled across the couch on his hands and knees, kneeling next to him. Lance opened his eyes and saw the most innocently pure, yet confused smile, making him swoon and look away in embarrassment.

“What’s this?” Keith was about to reach for the bulge in Lances pants, sending him into panic. He immediately grabbed Keith’s wrist and pushed him down onto the couch, one hand on Keith’s wrist with the other next to his ear. 

They stared at each other, none of them daring to speak a word, that is until Lance went in for the kiss. Earning a kick to the gut from the smaller boy.

“Ahem..” Keith day back up hesitatingly, picking up the scroll that he had previously dropped on the floor.

Lance sat up from the floor and stared at Keith with a pout. _’Dammit! So close!’_

“H-Hey... S’ry bout that..”

“Cool...”

“Wait, cool?”

“ Anyway, did anybody follow you into my house?”

Lance stood up from the floor and flopped onto the empty space next to Keith, “No, Why?”

Keith tossed the scroll to Lance, who in turn, opened it. “A Barrier? What happened?”

“Well, there was this really tall guy following me around while i was working.”

“Hmmm? What did he look like?” Lance wasn’t really interested but wanted to know why Keith would use a barrier.

“Well, I only stole glances, but he had skin slightly darker than yours and he was wearing... a yellow sweatband?”

Lance sat up from the couch so fast that he was sure he snapped his spine, “Ahahaha! Keith! D-Don’t use this, this spell!”

“Eh? Whyyyyy?!” Keith flopped back onto the couch next, “I haven’t gotten to use a scroll in aaages!”

Lance chuckled at Keith and then back at the scroll, reading the information. His eyes focused on a few words in particular, chucking the scroll across the room, “KEITH! You can’t just.. just do that!”

“Why?” Keith stood up from the couch and proceeded to search around for the discarded scroll.

Okay. Lance was scared. Keith didn’t think anything through, that much he learned... But when it came to magic, Keith was like a little kid. Using any chance to use it or make it, “You do know what this spell does?”

“Yup! It protects things... from other things.” Keith picked the scroll up from underneath a small table.

“No. It completely seals an object or thing in a small barrier, to where they can only breath, did i mention you can’t break it? Like ever?” Lance plucked the scroll from Keith hand and placed it back into the box, “Jeez bud, Who taught you how to make these?”

“My mum and dad, but they died a long time ago...”

The rooms atmosphere darkened slightly, Lance regretting asking the question, “Oh.. Sorry Keith...”

“It’s okay,” Keith looked at Lance with the warmest smile, “Beacuse now i have you!”

Lance completely froze. Did that count as a confession? 

“A-Ah! And Pidge..”

Lance got off the couch and held both of Keith’s hands in his, “It’s the third day Keith.”

Keith stared at Lance, small blush dusting both their cheeks, “Will you be mine?”

Keith looked down at his hands and then back at Lance, “I love you Keith.”

“Stupid... You do know this is my first time d-dating.”

“Seriously? Then i’ve hit the jackpot.”

Keith gripped onto Lances hands, tears falling down his cheeks with a smile, “L-Lets start with being b-boyfriends then...” 

Lance pulled Keith’s hands around his waist and kissed him on the lips, quick and sweet, he pulled away and examined Keith’s features, Keith looked like he had passed out, Lance said in an over dramatic tone, “KEITH? Hey? Oh god.. What have I done...” Keith chuckled and lifted his head. He booped Lance’s Nose, dragging him to the door and pushing him out.

Lance looked back at Keith who pulled him into a quick kiss, before stuttering and slamming the door shut, “Y-You stole my first k-k-k-kiss!”

Lance stared at the maroon door for a few moments, mind processing what just happened. He walked away feeling butterflies in his stomach and... slightly hard once again...

He carried on along the lamp-lit path, smiling without a care in the world. But then the thought came back to him, _’How am I going to keep him away from the dragon King?’_

He walked, deep in thought. A sudden noise broke his concentration so he blew a powerful gust of wind at the nearby bushes, revealing a tall guy who had matched Keith’s description earlier, “Hunk?! What are you doing here!”

Hunk stepped out of the bushes slowly, crumpling dry leaves with every step. It was a wonder to Lance in how he hadn’t noticed him earlier, “Hey Lance... Well i’m here becas-“

“Did Shiro send you to make sure I was doing my job?”

Hunk scratched the back of his head and nodded his head shyly, “Ahaha... busted?”

Lance merely giggled and jumped into the bushes before flying into the sky, Hunk tailing close behind, “Ohmylord, Slow down.. Slow down Lance!”

Lance kept his pace the same and zoomed straight into the air, summersaulting and twirling in the air, the brightest smile he could manage had crept onto his face unknowingly.

“Ahhhh.. Hunk! You don’t understand! He’s just so... So adorable and so.. so pretty and so...” He stopped dead in his tracks, thinking on their time together, “Okay, sometimes he’s quite scary...”

Hunk finally caught up to Lance and held the gem of his shirt so he couldn’t fly off, “Lance! You know that it’s impossible! There’s absolutely no way Shiro will.. ‘tolerate’ it..”

Lance turned to face Hunk and leaned in closer to him, one hand covering the side of his mouth in an attempt to whisper, “That’s why we can’t tell Shiro...”

“WHAT!?”

Lance clasped both of his hands around Hunks mouth, waiting for him to calm down before realeasing him, “We CANT Lance! I CANT! I mean, he’s going to kill us both! That’s like the number one rule, absolutely not! No way! full sto-“

“But he really is a nice guy! He stole my money and left me more than enough to survive!”

Hunk sighed, “That’s not the point Lance! Shiro wants him...”

Lance stared at Hunk in disbelief, “Nonononono! B-but were dating!”

Hunk rolled his eyes and slapped his own cheeks before wiping the sweat off his eyebrows, “Show me then.. prove to me that this random person who your dating isn’t a criminal.”

“Thank you Hunk! Thank youuuuu! Just, lets go somewhere less tiring and exposed?”

“Fine.” 

They both flew back down into some bushes and Lance grabbed a small glowing rock from his pocket. He crushed it in the palm of his hand and a small glowing ball showed them what Keith was doing at the moment.

Keith was walking down the hall and checking his surroundings before uncovering a key from his fluffy tail. He found it the most comfortable when he didn’t hide his tail, and only his it when he was working or outside. But he had kept it hidden with magic the entire time Lance was there.

Hunk grabbed Lance by the arms and shook him, “How is he not a criminal right now?!”

Okay, so Lance was nervous, a bit to nervous for comfort. Why the hell was Keith doing whatever he was doing now of all times?

Lance pushed Hunk off him and sat watching the small portal. Keith had unlocked the door and walked into his room. The walls were painted a light red that was quite close to a purple shade, the bed had red and black bedsheets and it was a pretty ordinary room.

Lance sighed in relief, but soon chocked on his own breath when Keith looked around his room before pushing a hidden indent in the wall and revealing a door that was covered in even more locks and chains.

Hunk thought he was about to pass out and Lance was constantly rubbing his eyes and Lance never rubbed his eyes (he thought it would give him wrinkles).

They watched on in anticipation as Keith unlocked the 7th lock on the door, the final one. Keith looked around the room once more before slowly opening the door.

Hunk and Lance had moved extremely close to the portal, eyes glued to the door handle and whatever horrors lay behind it.

Immediately, Lance and Hunk both fell back onto their bums, eyes wide and jaws wide open.

Keith walked into the middle room that was filled with many purple hippo plushies, the floor covered with fluffy white carpet.

Keith dived for a pile of the purple plushies in the corner completely submerged himself, poking his head out of the swarm of hippos, one clinging onto his head.

Hunk and Lance both awed at the sight before them, Keith had at least 9 hippos in his arms and was nuzzling against all of them whilst still surrounded by even more.

The small boy let out a huge yawn and fell asleep in the pile of soft hippo plushies, smile plastered onto his face whilst he slept.

Lance and Hunk looked at the sleeping boy with small smiles on their faces, “Awwwww! That’s adorable!”

Lance simply let out a huge sigh, relieved that Keith wasn’t actually bad, “Still believe he’s possibly wanted?”

Hunk playfully hit Lances arm and gave him a thumbs up, “I approve of your relationship! That was sooooo cute!”

Lance’s smile turned into a pout, “Just don’t try anything on him.”

“Of course I won’t!” Hunk shot him a wink, “I have shay anyway.”

Lance’s smile returned and he messed up Hunks hair before taking back up into the sky at full speed, “Race you there!” Voice echoing through the night sky.

Hunk shook his head, _’How are we going to keep this a secret?’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that escalated quickly! And erm.. So.. Apparently Keith likes Hippos, I kinda based this chapter on this new found information.. kinda..
> 
> Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! your support and love really does help!
> 
> Any questions? Comment them down below because i’m sure that I missed many things out, like many things. 
> 
> See you later! ♡´･ᴗ･`♡


	4. Day 4?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith and Lance are now secretly dating, but what happens when Keith gets taken away by another dragon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This truly wasn’t meant to happen, but you know! I had a lot of spare time today since it’s my day off and boy did i enjoy it!
> 
> This was quite messy and rushed so i hope it wasn’t to bad.
> 
> Enjoy! ( ˘ ³˘)

‘ _Dammit! I was too careless!_ ’ Lance watched as a pink chinese dragon, similar to Lance but a lot longer, took away a sleeping Keith in its stubby arms.

He struggled to free himself from some magic chains that where holding him down to the ground and restricting his magic.

Lance felt his anger boil inside him, “ _DAMMIT ALLURA! GET BACK HERE!_ ” Allura paused in her tracks. Looking back at Lance before carrying on.

1 days had passed since they started dating and already, their relationship was getting threatened.

Keith was just beginning to warm up to him and they were _getting somewhere._ Not to mention Lance was insanely in love with the boy.

He had felt uneasy the second he walked into the quaint house, hairs standing up on his head. 

He should have noticed her presence.

Lance had made them lunch and somehow, Allura had managed to add some sleeping drugs into the mix. Keith being Keith devoured everything in a second, whilst Lance simply admired his boyfriend’s appetite since he didn’t need to eat.

Everything happened so quickly that he didn’t have any time to process what was going on. The second Keith collapsed from his chair, Lance had been confined in chains whilst Allura snatched Keith away.

_Which led them to now._

“ _Keith!_ ” Lance pulled and struggled against the glowing pink chains that only kept getting tighter, pushing into his flesh.

The chains prevented him from using any magic himself, so he couldn’t transform into a dragon.

Then he heard rustling in the bushes. He whipped his head towards the direction of the sound and noticed two chestnut, fluffy ears poking out of the bushes next to him, soon followed by a small fox.

A brown fox prodded along the ground towards Lance and booped his nose with its paw, releasing him from his chains and disintegrating them with small flames.

“T-Thanks you!” Lance quickly transformed into a chinese dragon and bolted up into the sky towards the castle glancing back to sneak a peek at the small fox. 

Instead, he was met with the stare of a small child, the same chestnut ears on their head and they were wearing a green flowered kimono.

He nodded his head at the person and continued his way to the castle.

He could just about see Allura and pushed himself past his limit, racing faster and faster; piercing through the clouds, the air making way for him.

By now, he could almost grab allura’s tail and retrieve Keith, so he pushed himself past his limits and flew even faster.

**Pssh**

Just as he attempted to swipe at the pink dragon, it disappeared before his eyes and reappeared at the gates of the palace. _’Nonononono! I was so close!’_

He rushed towards the gates and darted into the castle, only to be met with the same pink chains earlier. The chains were draining his magic and forced him into his human form, blue particles radiating off him. They were much stronger this time and they kept him on his knees.

He struggled against the chains that were restricting him but to no avail.

In the corner of his eye, he noticed Allura walk past him and towards the throne. A man with broad shoulders and a long pink scar that ran across the bridge of his nose stared at them intensely, causing Lance to resisting. He growled and struggled relentlessly.

Allura carried on walking towards the throne whilst ignoring Lance. She went up a few steps before placing Keith on the top of the stairs and heading back next to Lance.

There was a man wearing a black kimono, features barely recognisable due to the lack of light. The only thing Lance could make out was a long pink scar that ran across the bridge of his nose.

“ **Report** ” The mans voice was quite deep and monotone; it definitely gave him a presence.

Allura fell to her knee and bowed her head, “Lance has betrayed us sir.”

Suddenly, the room began to rumble and the floor around the throne had cracked slightly merely from the pressure.

Lance was shivering, goosebumps rising on his skin. Despite this, he managed to choke out a cough.

“ **Is this true.** ”

“Yes sir, I have witnessed him and the fox exchange acts of love, such as... _kissing_.” Allura glanced at Lance with an awkward smile.

Lance only felt the anger boil in him more and more.

“ **Wake him up.** ”

“S-sorry sir?”

 **”You heard me right. Wake him up.** ”

“R-Right away.” Allura sped up the steps towards the sleeping Keith and placed a small kiss on his forehead. Lance was going to explode. He could feel his fists twitch and clench.

Keith’s forehead began to glow a pale red, his hair flowing in the air.

After a few seconds, the light dimmed and disappeared, soon followed by a long, sleepy yawn from Keith making everyone silently swoon.

The small fox spirit rubbed his eyes and blinked a few times before slowly sitting up and looking around the room.

His hair was pulled up and messy (Which Lance thought was adorable) and he was showing his fluffy fox tail that was curled around his wrist.

He looked around in confusion before noticing the man on the throne, squinting in disbelief, “S-Shiro?”

Slowly the man got up the throne and walked into the light, revealing his features. Black hair that faded into his white bangs. Grey eyes that were sharp and relaxed. He held his arms out towards Keith, who in turn, got up and happily ran towards the tall man.

He jumped into the mans arms and hugged him tightly. Lance had to admit that there was a very strong pulling on his heart right now, and he couldn’t do anything about it.

Shiro held Keith’s shoulders and separated their hug, pushing him in front of him and looking him in the face.

“ _Keith, Where have you been all these years! I’ve been trying to find you for decades!_ ”

Keith averted his eyes to the ground guiltily, “I-I-I... Well you see...”

Shiro raised an eyebrow and used his magic to make Keith talk, “ **The truth.** ”

Keith looked at the taller man in horror and tried to escape his grasp, but his mouth moved on its own, “I can’t use as much magic anymore because I almost got caught and got hit by an arrow and i tired to find you but i couldn’t.”

Shiro watched in horror as Keith carried on replaying the events that happened whilst they were apart, “I tried to steal becasue i hardly get any pay whilst undercover and then i met Lance who told me that I was pretty and he was really nice to me fore no reason and i guess i love h-“

“ **Enough.** Its okay now Keith.. I’m so sorry i wasn’t there for you.” Shiro pulled him into a hug once more, tears swelling up in Lances eyes.

“It’s okay Shiro,” Keith moves away from Shiro’s grasp and teleported by Lances side before booping his nose with his own, releasing him from his chains, “Besides, I had Lance! ... And Pidge...”

Shiro walked towards Lance and Keith and offered a hand to Lance, who in turn gladly took it.

“Allow me to introduce to you Shiro...” Keith looked away in embarrassment, “H-He’s my brother!”

If Lance wasn’t being held up by Shiro then he would have surely fallen back onto the ground.  
“W-Were not actually related though!” 

Lance turned to Shiro who was smiling at Lance and Keith, expression soft and completely different form before, “We’re adopted siblings. The previous King introduced him to the family when i was 9 years of age.”

Shiro pulled Keith towards him by his shoulders and ruffled his hair, “S-Shiro!”

“I’m sorry Keith, your just too adorable.”

Keith moved away from him and crossed his arm into a pout, “Hmph! I’m not a kid anymore!”

Keith made his way towards Lance and pulled him along and out of the gates. Lance looked back in confusion at Shiro who simply nodded his head at him and gave him the thumbs up. The entire time, Lance had not spoke a single word, his brian processing what was going on. He couldn’t lie that he felt relived when he found out they were brothers. Well... adopted brothers.

 

~

 

Lance and Keith made their way back to Keith’s house in a comfortable silence, Keith on Lance’s back.

They reached the front door to Keith’s house, neither wanting to make the first move.

“Hey Keith?”

“Yeah?”

“I love you.”

Keith pulled Lance towards him and placed both of his hands on Lance’s mouth, face as bright as a tomato, “S-Stupid.. Don’t say that out of nowhere...”

Lance pulled Keith closer by his waist, earning a squeak from the smaller boy.

“Awwww! I love you too buddy..” Keith stared at Lance, eyes squinted and face still red. 

He looked away from Lance and whispered, “I lo-love you Lance..”

Lance’s eyes widened at the sudden confession, that was the first time Keith had ever said that to him and he was going to cherish the memory forever. 

He nuzzled his head into Keith’s hair and smothered him with small kisses making both of them laugh.  
“H-Hey Lance!”

“Get a room!” Lance and Keith paused and directed their attention towards the sound, Pidge had made their way to them through some bushes towards their house and was making some gagging noises.

Lance raised his eyebrow and pulled Keith into a deep passionate kiss that made his legs go weak, “Okay! I’m leaving!” Pidge had began walking away, waving at them from behind, “Don’t forget to use protection!”

“Mmmph! Mm-“ Keith pushed Lance off himself and shouted after Pidge, “W-were not going to do that!”

Lance looked at Keith and pretended to look hurt, “R-Really Keith? Wow I feel so betrayed.”

Lance looked away and towards the floor, “I guess i’m going to have to return the stuff i bought the other day for another time...”

“You two are so shameless!”

“I’m fine with that.” Lance sent Pidge a wink who put their thumbs up at him.

Pidge transformed back into their fox form and scurried through the bushes back home. Once Lance and Keith we’re alone, he dragged Keith by the wrist into the house and pulled Keith onto his lap on the couch.

He wrapped his arms around Keith’s waist and pulled his face to Keith’s ear, “What were you about to say to shiro earlier.”

Keith whipped his head around to look at Lance and transformed into his fox form with a small proof of white smoke.

Keith jumped of Lance’s lap but was caught midair by the taller boy. He pulled Keith into his arms once more, death grip on the young fox.

Keith turned back into his human form and repeatedly tapped Lance’s arm in defeat.

Lance released him from his grip and nuzzled his face into his back. Keith smelt like the river bank, calming and refreshing. He was addicted to it.

“Hahaha! Stop it Lance that tickles!”

“I’ll stop if you tell me what you were going to say!”

“Ahh! O-Okay! Hahahaha!”

Lance stopped tickling Keith and rested his head on Keith’s back, breathing in the smell.

“I love you Lance.”

“Hmm? I couldn’t hear you..”

“Hmph. I’m not going to say it again!” Keith crosses his arms and pouted.

“Awwww, is little Keith mad?”

“W-What?! No!”

Lance turned Keith around so that Keith was straddling his lap, “I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I don’t know wether or not i should make a prequel or side story to this, but you know! Suggestions are welcomed and feedback would be great!
> 
> (´∀｀)♡  
> This chapter took longer than I expected so i’m sorry for the wait!

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own voltron or any of its characters!
> 
> Thanks for reading this btw! 
> 
> See ya!ヾ(@^▽^@)ノ


End file.
